


Hunting down your name

by Neko_Lexi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shops help, Gen, Keith and Lance really hate each other's names at first and insult each other until they meet, Lance you are a dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge get here on time please and stop flirting with Shiro before you know his name, So are you Keith, Soulmates, THESE TAGS ARE LONG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lexi/pseuds/Neko_Lexi
Summary: Soulmate au where you know the name of your soulmate one day but maybe not who they are , lucky Keith, his soulmate gets his order in the local Coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a soulmate Idea a friend came up with and I asked permission to use the roleplay they had with it, so thank Finn and Lexia for this idea.

High school quite often stressed Lance out, so when he met his now best friend Hunk at the coffee shop when workers were needed, Lance applied, of course, no one else did, but Lance liked having to serve the tables, it was fun, and it opened up his mind from school, allowed him to relax and move around freely and meet new people, they had their regulars, like Pidge, who came at night to get normally three or four strong cups of coffee, five if there was a test, and Lance was chill with that, wasn't like Lance didn't do the same sometimes. Working here also got him some money, though he didn't work for the money. Hunk and him had gotten close so when Lance call Hunk at two in the morning Hunk answered, tired but that didn't last long.

"I know the name of my soulmate, and it's the most cheesiest fucking name ever.Keith, it's fucking Keith. What is he, a fucking eighties kid? Who would name their kid that, I'm not even mad that it's a dude, I'm kinda glad, but /Keith/?! Who the fuck would be named that!" Lance laid on his bed, holding the phone to his ear, letting out a loud groan, he could just be dreaming, he hoped he was. Like, what the actual hell, why Keith, why did he get paired up with some shitty named person like that? What did he do wrong? Huffing he sighed quietly to himself, maybe it won't be too bad, maybe it's not his soulmate, just a /really/ shitty name his mind can't get rid of" Sorry for calling you at two in the morning I'll see you at the coffee shop, night.." Hanging up, not giving Hunk a chance to reply and set his phone sliding across his carpet floor and went to sleep, Keith name the only thing on his mind.  


Making his way to the coffee shop he hummed softly a song he had gotten in his head. He wasn't even sure where he had heard it, til he walked causally through the doors of the coffee shop, it was cozy and anything that was begging him, stressing him just kinda faded, besides his name crisis, head to the Employ changing room he got changed and set quickly for work, wearing dress shirt and pants, the norm for him. It may seen to be as if he's over dressed to anyone else, but he liked it, the way the smooth, light ,and cool fabric clung to the curves of his hips and the dress pants framing his legs perfectly, the way he likes it, luckily, the dress shirt had no sleeves being that the weather there was always hot, his clothing was a light blue, a contrast to his dark sea blue eyes that could make you drown in them. Wiping down tables Lance made his way behind the register just as his first two costumers came in.

They were new and he could tell, they were the new students rumours had spread about, nothing bad, just that they had been home schooled and about their past. Something calmed the taller male down as he walked in, Lance assumed it was just the way the room was small, nothing could really get you in there, it was always peaceful, well until everything peaceful dissipated when the other male, who was definitely in Lance's name ruined to gentle feeling around the shop with his radiating anger, though it was dying down slowly. That wasn't what caught his attention, with caught his attention was the bed head matted /mullet/ that adorned his head. A /mullet/!? Lance didn't catch what the angry muttering from mullet was but did catch the order, and the way the male was avoiding looking at anyone besides the person besides him and the menu, which didn't bother Lance as much as the tone of his voice, it seemed almost pissed, great. New comer already mad in the coffee shop. Worse is the guy seemed distressed, bags under his eyes show he doesn't sleep often enough to be considered healthy, he looked too pale as well, like was he dead?

* * *

_Earlier that_ _d_ _ay_ (For Keith and Shiro) ~~~~  
Walking down the street with Shiro to the local Coffee shop Keith huffed "Yeah, but what kind of a name is Lance? Were his parents renaissance fair pricks or something?" Of course Keith was pissed over this, he was damned to be with some fucking dumb ass idiot with a retarded name and he had no say in the matter, yea, he was gay as hell, but seriously, Lance? Out of all the name's the man upstairs could have given him, he gave him Lance. "Fuck you too.." he muttered, knowing damn well the god would hear him if he existed. "Like seriously, first I have to go to high school, meaning getting separated from you, and having deal with shitty ass people, but now I'm stuck with a fucker who has dumb fucks for parents?!"

Sighing the male, Shiro, beside him looked at him, "Hey it could be worst, at least yours doesn't remind you of a common bird, right?" Shiro was trying so hard to get Keith to calm the hell down, even using one of Keith's jokes about his own soulmate's name in a vain attempt. As they reached the front of the coffee shop Keith just shook his head, shoving his way through the coffee shop door. It was past noon but he'd only just woken up, messy bedhead flying everywhere as he waited for his caffeine fix.

"Yeah, but _Lance_ what, is he some kind of fucking storybook sword?" Though yes, it was better than Pidge. He looked up at the menu, searching through all the options before ordering. "Can I get a caramel macchiatto?" He asked, keeping his eye on the menu to avoid unnecessary eye contact because, ew, people.

~Present time~

Lance nodded, writing it down before looking at the taller man. "How about you sir, anything I can get you?" he glanced at the still grumpy male, wondering why he would have _just_ woken up, if his hair had been brushed then it would have been most definitely a mullet, or close to the cut of one. It was the only hair style he could compare it more to. As he waited for the other male's order Lance carefully reached for the board that was to be put at every table and for waiter, put 'Lance' with a slight curve to the letters, the way he wrote everything, he liked the curves, it calmed him slightly he guessed. "My name's Lance and I'll be your waiter today, I'll be at the counter for just a few more moments and then off taking care of the other tables, if you need anything, press the button on the wall that's in between the windows and lined with the center of the table." giving a soft smile he looked back at Shiro. "Decided what you want, sir?"

"I'll just have a water," Shiro spoke behind his hand, trying to muffle his laughter at just what was going on here. "Did you hear that, Lance is going to be our waiter today. Isn't that great?" He whispered to Keith. What a snarky bastard. "Lance? When the orders are done, you can just call up the name Keith, alright?" He assumed it was one of those coffee shops when they called your name up when an order was ready, and he was having too much fun with this.

Lance could have laughed once the older asked for a name to be called, did that guy not just hear him, or was he just that much in need of coffee, though Grumpy mullet there seemed more in need of it than anyone else here honestly, not being rude, but the male didn't seem very friendly and he was ready to run if he decided to throw a fit. Writing down the taller man's order, he stuck two sticky notes to the counter. "Hey Hunk! I got two orders up here!."

"Alright alright, just leave it on the counter, I'll get it in a moment, Lance. No need to yell." Hunk's voice rang from the kitchen and then a tanned, much like Lance, man -much fluffier than Lance- came and grabbed the orders, noting the new people in the back, and the board with Lance's name on it.


End file.
